<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish You Were Here by August_ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216794">I Wish You Were Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_ink/pseuds/August_ink'>August_ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts, Union X - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>khux spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_ink/pseuds/August_ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a  oneshot of Eph being lonely</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wish You Were Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dunno I kinda wanted to write something like this so wrote it down while I still had the desire. It's late night writing so I can't guarantee it being amazing, but enjoyed it at least.<br/>Please help this boi I don't want him to be left behind ;~;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gears of the clocktower ticked with the time as night dragged on, the stars out the long glass windows shining in the dark sky down upon the sleeping seaside town. Keykids had crawled into bed, snuggling in their blankets, the events of the day tucked away with the sunset. As the cool night air settled so did the quiet peace of dreams.</p>
<p>Ephemer sat in the silent meeting chamber, four empty chairs were neatly placed around the table. Papers and books piled beside him and a half empty cup of milk. Chewing on his pencil he gazed out the window to the starlight sky, every world's heart shining like his candle at the table before him. His gazed past over the chairs as it made it's way to his paperwork.</p>
<p>It was late. Too late to be up working. Not after a long day dealing with Unions and Heartless and the boundary between dimensions. Skuld would be mad at him for being up still. Lauriam would tell him it was better to sleep and then do it in the morning. Ven would probably <i>be</i> asleep. Blaine- Blaine didn't care about bad sleeping habits... 
He rested his chin in his hand as he scribbled out his paperwork. Signing his name at the bottom he stacked up the last papers for his union and set them aside. With a weary sigh he picked up the papers for Ven's. Skimming over the writing he began to fill them out, his mind running over tomorrow's plans. A lot to do, and not a lot of time in the day to do it. At least once he finished this it won't be some time before he'll have to do it again.<br/>
The clock ticked and the bell rang out, a small song to tell the town it was now two O'clock at night. Ephemer looked up from his work and gently bobbed his head with the little tune, his candle flickered and wax slowly dripped down the side spilling onto the paper set under it. The night breeze blew through the window and flapped the curtain, moonlight shafting between it's folds. His attention drawn to the window he looked at the light dancing on the floor.</p>
<p><i>It would be nice, to not be alone this night. Someone to talk to as I worked. To share the time with.</i> </p>
<p>The small smile on his face dropped and he looked back at the empty four chairs around the meeting table. The night shadows fell on the chairs making silhouettes like people and the wind in the leaves sounded like soft muttering. In those moments, when the phantoms of his past lived did he feel really alone. Like they were there, within his reach. But he couldn't really see or hear them. They're were just as far from him as before, only now he felt, really felt how much he missed them, how they filled the gaps.</p>
<p>The candle flickered with the night breeze and threatened to go out, it's pale yellow light glowing on the table and papers and on Ephemer's tears slipping down his lonely face. The wind picked up and sang through the window, sending the curtains dancing and the candle flame out.</p>
<p>
  <i>Please. I don't want to be alone anymore.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>